An electronic dictionary provided with a highlighting function for highlighted display of a displayed character by highlighting the same has conventionally been known.
According to such an electronic dictionary, in detailed information on a headword registered in a wordbook, an area important for a user or an area the user wish to memorize can be highlighted. In addition, according to the electronic dictionary, character-invisible display of the highlighted area can be realized. Here, character-invisible display refers to display realized by changing a region corresponding to a character region of character(s) in that area to a color for highlighting that is set as a color of a background region of the character(s). Moreover, according to the electronic dictionary, the area displayed in a character-invisible manner can return to its original state, that is, to a state of highlighted display.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-213299 (Patent Document 1) discloses a configuration for highlighting a word indicating a result of search in accordance with a highlight position and displaying the same.